


Daydreaming at the Wrong Moment

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Veela Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: “Did we...did we just get Veela-married?”





	Daydreaming at the Wrong Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 24 prompt 'Blessed'.

When the hotel room door closed behind them, Tonks stumbled to a chair and sat down heavily.

“What just happened?” she asked, raising a hand and pressing it to her chest. “I feel weird.”

Fleur walked over and covered her hand. The strange hollow feeling in Fleur’s chest was filled at once.

“I told you, my grandmother has Blessed our relationship.”

Tonks blinked up at her. “What exactly does that mean?”

Fleur sat herself sideways on Tonks’ lap, looping an arm around her shoulders to steady herself. “Were you not listening when I explained it to you?”

Even if her chest no longer felt hollow, Tonks still felt distinctly off centre. “Pretend I wasn’t.”

Fleur looked apprehensive. “The Blessing is a tradition among the Veela. It creates an even stronger bond between a pair.”

Tonks had a feeling she knew where this was going. “So I’m stating to think that isn’t metaphorical...”

“I explained it to you more than once,” Fleur said, frowning at her. “You answered me when I asked if you were sure. I would never have asked for the Blessing if you indicated you were not comfortable with it!”

Perhaps Tonks should have paid more attention, but usually when Fleur talked of her family in France it was filled with unimportant details. Half the time she switched to speaking French and didn’t even notice, so Tonks just let her carry on.

It probably wasn’t the best time to admit that.

“Okay, so your grandma, who is terrifying by the way, creating a magical bond between us?”

Fleur only looked more distressed. “You seemed to understand what was going on, did you truly not know?”

They were veering a little too close to Fleur crying for Tonks’ tastes. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she reassured her. “I’m down for anything, I just think I should probably know what’s happened. I feel all weird when we’re not touching.”

Her words didn’t seem to ease any of Fleur’s distress. “It will be that way for several days, this is why we planned to stay in France for the duration. It will fade after, and then you will have no trouble being away from me for work as long as it is no more than a few days, and I you, but until then, we will need frequent contact to strengthen the bond.”

Tonks gasped. “It’s like those old bonding spells from back when arranged marriages were common,” she explained.

Fleur bit her lip but didn’t deny it.

“Did we...did we just get Veela-married?” Tonks asked, feeling rather faint. If that was the case she’d gone and cocked it up spectacularly. She hadn’t even been paying attention, although that wasn’t really her fault. Fleur’s grandmother had been speaking a language she didn’t understand so her attention had wandered. It hadn’t seemed important at the time, but if that had been a wedding...

“I explained this too you!” Fleur cried, poking at her sternum with an angry finger. “More than once! I would never have done it if—”

“Okay, okay,” Tonks interrupted, standing suddenly and lifting Fleur with her. Fleur made a startled sound and squirmed in her arms until Tonks dumped her on the bed. “That’s my fault. Can we have a do-over?”

Fleur looked up at her with a thunderous expression. “I cannot go to her and ask for the Blessing again! It was already so hard to convince her to do it once with you not being of Veela heritage! I will not suffer the shame of needing the Blessing twice!”

Tonks took a moment to appreciate how stunning Fleur looked when she was angry. It was really appropriate given the magnitude of her cock up, but there was something about Fleur’s anger that Tonks was particular drawn to, and that feeling seemed stronger now.

“Sorry, love,” she said softly. “So, we’re Blessed by your Veela family. In their eyes, we’re now married, yes?”

Fleur nodded slowly, getting upright onto her knees and shuffling closer to the edge of the bed where Tonks was standing.

“It is not the same binding spell the humans use,” Fleur said with spite in her tone. “It will not work if the couple do not both want it. It is more a gesture of trust and love, proving no hidden desire to stray by removing the possibility with the bond.”

Tonks hummed. “And it worked, so don’t worry about me being upset, obviously I want to be bound to you in every way.” Wanting to lighten the mood, Tonks lowered her tone. “In _every_ way.”

Fleur scoffed.

“Is it legal then?” Tonks asked, deciding to ignore that scoff. “Are we now considered married by anyone other than Veela?”

“No,” Fleur said with a shake of her head. “The Ministry does not recognise the Blessing.”

Tonks nodded and slipped her arms around Fleur’s waist, stepping closer so her legs were bumping the bed and she was pressed against Fleur’s torso.

“Then I propose, hah, _propose_ , that we get married when we get back to England.”

As far as proposals went, it was terrible, but they were already married, technically, so she wasn’t really trying as hard as she should have. Really, she was a bit distracted by all the odd feelings she had from that Blessing. She’d probably kick herself later for not doing something more romantic.

Fleur raised a judgemental eyebrow. “I see right through you, Nymphadora,” she said haughtily. “You are still trying to get a do-over!”

Her ire was visibly fading and, in addition to feeling relieved she had mended her cock up, Tonks felt a deep and strange sense of satisfaction as Fleur calmed down.

They were going to need to thoroughly experiment with this Blessing bond, she decided.

“Can’t blame me for wanting to pay proper attention to the moment when I marry the woman I love, right?”

Fleur scowled but the expression didn’t last long before melting away. “Are you upset with me?” she asked instead. “I married us in the Veela tradition without your knowledge.”

Tonks shrugged. “Well, you did try to tell me. More than once.”

“I did,” Fleur agreed. “You are a terrible listener, my love.”

Tonks saw the way to turn everything around and took it. “How about I make it up to you by paying thorough attention to consummating that marriage,” she suggested, bringing her hands to the zip at the back of Fleur’s dress. “Then, when we get back home, I’ll marry you in front of everyone who matters and you can plan the whole thing.”

Fleur’s face lit up. “The whole thing?”

Tonks always felt weak to see her smile so brightly. Really it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about marriage before, and she’d always thought they’d both be happier if Fleur planned the whole thing. Tonks doubted there would be anything she wouldn’t like about it as long as Fleur was smiling like that.

“Anything for my beautiful wife,” she said, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Oh, you are a smooth talker, but I will not forget you were not paying attention to our Blessing,” Fleur said sternly, even though her fingers were making short work of the fastenings on Tonks’ clothes.

Tonks was probably never going to live down daydreaming through their first wedding. But it was okay, she’d make up for it at the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this prompt stumped me for aaaaaaaaaaaaaages!


End file.
